1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising assisting devices and more particularly pertains to a new exercising assisting device for assisting a person in doing some exercises while allowing new excises to be performed.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the objectives presented above by generally comprising a pair of foot engaging members each having a structure to be removably coupled to a foot of a person. A pair of wheel assemblies is provided and each of the foot engaging members has one of the wheel assemblies attached thereto. The wheel assemblies engage a wall surface when the foot of the person is pointed toward the wall surface. The wheel assemblies assist the person in performing exercises.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.